FULLMETAL CHAT!
by Sadly-Dramatic-Sarah-San
Summary: It's the main cast of FMA in a chat room, ya not original but fun to do. new chapters added when I feel like it


CHAT ROOM BUISNESSMILITARYCENTRALNON-CONFIDENTIAL CHAT

NotAShrimphas just signed on

NotAShrimp: Anyone here……..

NotAShrimp: helloooooooo…?

Tosexyforyou has just signed on

NotAShrimp: Mustang? O.o

Tosexyforyou: Fullmetal, what are you doing here?

NotAShrimp:….. chatting…. -.-. Don't you have work to do?

Tosexyforyou: well yes and no…..

NotAShrimp: What's that supposed to mean?

Tosexyforyou has just signed off

NotAShrimp: damnit Mustang! Never answers me!

3Kitties has just signed on

3Kitties: HI Brother!

NotAShrimp: hey al…….

Automailotaku has just signed on

3Kitties: Hi Winry!

NotAShrimp: hey Winry

Automailotaku: hey guys. How r u?

NotAShrimp:Meh, fine I guess.

3Kitties: pretty good.

Drop-dead-cancer has just signed on

DogLover has just signed on

Deathtodogs has just signed on

Over-explanitory has just signed on

Drop-dead-cancer has been disconnected

3Kitties: wow, hey where did Lit. Havoc go?

Automailotaku: hey! Are these all your military friends?

NotAShrimp: friends? No. Insane co-workers, ya

DogLover: um hi every one…..

Deathtodogs: We aren't insane!

Over-explanitory: Insane meaning a person having mental problems, examples serial killers-

NotAShrimp: thanks fallman -.-

Drop-dead-cancer has just signed on

Deathtodogs: Hey havoc, what happened?

DogLover: ya you came on then disconnected…..

Automailotaku, you guys are boring!

Automailotaku has just signed off

3Kitties: Oh, brother, I have to go I'll be back later. Bye everyone!

3Kitties has just signed off

Drop-dead-cancer: sorry, I was trying to light a cig and it fell onto the mouse pad and lit it on fire…..I had to pour some whiskey on it to get it to go out…. But it didn't work to well so, I used mouthwash……

NotAShrimp: My point is proven, your insane!

NotAShrimp has just signed off

Doglover: HAVOC! I just fixed your computer yesterday! Be more careful please!

Deathtodogs: LAMO! Good one Havoc!

Over-explanitory:……..

SHOTdead has just signed on

Drop-dead-cancer: Oh No Hawkeye signed on! RUN FOR IT!

Drop-dead-cancer has just signed off

Doglover has just signed off

Deathtodogs:Shit!

Deathtodogs has just signed off

Over-explanitory has just signed off

SHOTdead: how immature…..

Tosexyforyou has just signed on

Tosexyforyou: hawkeye! You scared everyone away! .

SHOTdead: Sir! Please!

Kodak-moment has just signed on

Kodak-moment: Roy! Riza! Fancy seeing you here! I was just about to email you knew pictures of elysia!

SHOTdead: my junk mail folder is already full Hughes.

Tosexyforyou: Damnit Hughes!

NotAShrimp has just signed on

3kitties has just signed on

Drop-dead-cancer has just signed on

Deathtodogs has just signed on

AutomailOtaku has just signed on

Over explanitroy has just signed on

DogLover has just signed on

Kodak-moment:wow, everyone is here… what's up?

NotAShrimp: I got an email from Mustang telling me to get on for some important info

Automailotaku: me 2

Drop-dead-cancer: I think we all did….. what's up colonel…?

Tosexyforyou: I didn't email you guys………

HandofGOD has just signed on

Armstrong-the-great has just signed on

3Kitties:Hi Armstrong and… HandofGOD…….

NotAShrimp: who's handofGOD?

SHOTdead: I don't like the sound of that name, it's sounds familiar…..

SHOTdead has just signed off

Doglover: I'm with Hawkeye

Doglover has just signed off

Deathtodogs:dido

Deathtodogs has just signed off

Over-explanitory has just signed off

3Kitties: Bye guys, I'm gonna go polish myself

3Kitties has just signed off

Kodak-moment: Armstrong, press enter!

Armstrong-the-great:jhdshgrhg

HandofGOD: YOU ALCHEMISTS WILL ALL DIE BY THE WILL OF GOD!

Kodak-moment: I don't like the sound of that!

Kodak-moment has just signed off

Automail-otaku has just signed off

Tosexyforyou: um…….. no.. it can't be….

NotAShrimp: what?

Tosexyforyou: RUN!

Tosexyforyou has just signed off

HandofGOD: To late, I traced his name, I know where you are ELric!

NotAShrimp: stop joking around! I know it's one of you guys just trying to scare me!

HandofGOD: I'm coming for you Elric!

HandofGOD has just signed off

NotAShrimp: ha ha, very funny, everyone come back now and have a good laugh…..

NotAShrimp has been dis-connected

HandofGOD has just signed on

HandofGOD: Got you now elric! HA HA HA!

HandofGOD has just signed off

Armstrong-the-great has just signed on

Armstrong-the-great: I figured it out everyone.. it is passed down through ym family to find the operation skills needed for a computer!... hello?

Armstrong-the-great has just signed off

IWA-Author has just signed on

IWA-Author: well, that was fun! And yes I am the one who created this chat room! Hope you all enjoyed the dwindleings of the Military, and remember, they don't know I have this……. Shhh

IWA-Author has just signed off

MilitaryCREW has just signed on

MilitaryCREW: she thinks that we don't know, but we do….. BWA HA HA

7sins has just signed on

7sins:we know where all of you live.

7sins has just signed off

MilitaryCREW: uhh…..

MilitaryCREW has just signed off

CHAT ROOM CLOSED


End file.
